Gu Clan
History Longxi's Gu Clan had three absolute techniques. One of them was the Snaking Mist Steps. It is said that when its steps and strange movements were put to full use, one would display incomparable speed and would be extremely hard to catch. It was also the Gu Clan's clan suppressing technique. The Longxi Gu Clan is actually just one of the descendants.actually was a clan with the bloodline of a dragon: the Gu Clan. The Illustrious Divine Dynasty Gu Clan, the only clan with the bloodline of an Origin Beast. ☀Origin Beast! The nightmare of all of the Intelligent Races on the continent! The once flourishing, prosperous Arcana Kingdom controlled roughly two-thirds of the continent’s territory at its peak. Just as they believed themselves to occupy the peak of the entire world, a single Origin Beast ruined everything. They could not have possibly anticipated the frightening strength an Origin Beast possessed. The Origin Beast was a dragon. The shining Dragon!. From hearsay, the shining Dragon was thousands of kilometres long and as tall as a steep cliff. Its eyes were like the sun and moon, and its cry was like the peal of thunder; it's every footstep caused the earth to tremble, and it's every breath changed the wind and clouds. A simple flick of its tail could level thousands of kilometres. Unsurprisingly, the Arcana Race’s armies, composed of millions of soldiers, were wiped out almost in an instant. This was far beyond the capabilities of human strength. In fact, there was no way to even imagine or describe how powerful this dragon was. It was under its unstoppable might that the powerful Arcana Kingdom collapsed almost overnight. However, the shining Dragon had no way of acclimating to the lack of Origin Energy. It continued to weaken until one day, it finally died. The day it died, the sun and moon seemed to fade, the earth became desolate, the stars flickered, and thunder pealed across the continent. Not long afterwards, its corpse became a mountain range thousands of kilometers long, its blood turned into rivers, and its bones turned into veins of ore. In the end, its physical body returned to nature. It was so powerful that even in death no one could get near it. But under those circumstances, one person was able to get close to it and obtain a portion of the shining Dragon’s blood before its flesh and bones transformed. This person was the founder of the Illustrious Divine Dynasty, Gu Youhuang, who was also the former captain of the Arcana Kingdom’s human slave army. After obtaining the shining Dragon’s bloodline, Gu Youhuang instantly brought the human slave army back to the Everlasting City. There, he used the Bloodline Extractor to give himself the bloodline. His strength multiplied overnight, and his lifespan even increased to around three thousand years. Not long afterwards, as the Arcana Kingdom was slowly being plundered and its heroes dying, his strength began to reach a point that it had never reached before. The countless races that had endured the Arcana Race’s oppression for so many years allied together to overthrow their rule. Gu Youhuang rebelled, commanding the human slave army and seizing the Bloodline Extraction Instrument, thereby laying the foundations for the Illustrious Divine Dynasty’s twenty thousand-year rule. Because of this, the shining Dragon Bloodline was also the only Origin Beast Bloodline that the human race possessed! Elders Gu Xinrong Fourth Ancestor Gu Qingsong Seventh Grandfather Gu Qingyang Eighth Grandfather Gu Mingwei - Gu Feihong elder Young Young Miss of the Gu Clan, Gu Qingluo? Ch 7-8 Gu Weichen ch 105 Gu Jintang vol 3 ch 123 Category:All Forces